Lost without him
by Iloveanimex
Summary: The man I loved never gave me a chance. The rain quickly soaked through my clothes. It hid my pain well. My knees gave in and sent me to the cold, unforgiving ground. This story shows the pain Mai is put through. She will beat anything that gets in her way. We will see how she struggles to stay alive and the woman she becomes in years to come NaruXMai. Thank you to people reviewing
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Hunt

This is a plot for a new story that I am writing at school when I get bord. I would like to also thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it helped a lot (Wether good or bad) So thank you:

**WhisperToTheWolves (You have helped me and have stayed up-to-date with all of 'lost love' so thank you very much)**

**AliceWalker121 (You made me smile so thank you :D)**

**I Like Cinnamon Rolls (Like the name BTW)**

**RieveVonBielefeld-YuunaSouma (You made me smile)**

**History-Addict29 (Eyes like a hawk when finding my mistakes LOL)**

**SolemnPassive (You sent me this "Continue! Or I swear I'll send a ghost to haunt you!" And I have never been so happy LOL)**

**Naruisawesome (You always got into my story and it makes me happy to know that you like them :D)**

**AwakenAndAlive (You are a fellow Naru and Mai forever fan YAY! Join the club :D)**

**Shinobi of life (You are so blunt LOL but that's not a bad thing :D)**

**Ai-kun (LOVE you pic BTW and you made me smile to know you would read on :D)**

**xojadexo (What you sent me made me smile and giggle YAY "Awwwwwww its so cute im dying of cuteness overload xoxo" Cute :D)**

**Midnightrose613 (I make mistakes ok, I was tired LOL Meany)**

**PRVargas (Have you been on my page? I hope so! If you have, you are alsome!)**

**diamondluvr2 (LOL, yes the plot thickens :D)**

**ChristmasEveBrat (Yes I know I can't spell but thank you for not giving up on my story:D)**

**NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe (I'm sorry but saying my grammar is bad while yours (in your review) was worse. I don't want to sound mean but do you get my point?)**

**AbsoluteMangaqueen (Your review was short and sweet :D just like my thank you :D)**

**The Queen of Procrastination (Your review was short and sweet too :D)**

**TheUnquietDead (They way you worded your review "What's Bou-san gong to do to them?" Sounds like you like the idea of Naru murdered my Monk :D Thats not going to happen but by the looks of it he could)**

**KawaiixKawaii (Do you want it so they did do IT? I'm still thinking about it myself :D)**

**Lovenarumai****(Slow down! Give me suggestions and I will work of them. Your like a puppy that wont calm down :D)**

**Lost Location**** (Well I'm all for happy ending :D)**

**Guest7 (All I can say is sorry and the problem is fixed now)**

**Tabbie1999 (I am so sorry I posted the wrong chapter)**

**fabian1nina1 (Your review was short and sweet too :D)**

**akiradreham (Thank you for your suggestion but if I do have dyslexia that to read it myself and spot mistakes it harder then it sounds. I will try and get someone else to read they before I post but it will take longer)**

**Kage no Hato (Your review was short and sweet too :D)**

**Guest (Your review was short and sweet too :D)**

**Thank you all so much!**

**This is only a plot and I will update soon. I do not own Ghost hunt.**

The rain quickly soaked through my clothes. It hid my pain well. My knees gave in and sent me to the cold, unforgiving ground. I placed a hand to my chest in an attempt to lessen the pain. I clenched my eyes closed as if wishing none of this ever happened. I stayed like this for a while but the pain made it feel like forever. When the rain slowed up and so did my tears. Not because a lack of pain but a lack of tears. I curled up a little as if fighting myself. I wanted to run after him but I know I had no right. What if what he said was right? Could he know me better than I do? Could I have fooled myself into thinking that I loved him, instead of his brother?

I sat there for a little longer trying to make sense of the situation, or the abundance of questions clouding my thoughts. My eyes still closed as if I was too frightend to open then, to not see him once I have opened them. Sadly someone had other plans. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I hesitantly open my eyes and looked up. Much to my disappointment, it wasn't him.

"Mai, you will catch a cold if you stay out here" Said a soft and caring voice. He took off his coat and placed it round my shoulders. I knew he didn't know what happened and that he saw my pain, but he didn't question me. I tried to get up but it was like my legs wouldn't allow it. He knelt down to me and helped me up. He caught me in a tight embrace.

"Yasu" I said in barely a whisper. I was shocked by his sudden kindness. Not like he wasn't kind before but… this was different somehow. He let me go and gently led me back to the hotel we were staying in. I didn't look up until I was standing outside my room, but only to get the key, then I looked back down. Yasu let me go and suddenly I felt lost. I still didn't look up or move at all in fact. A hand was extended to me. It was Yasu. I took his wrist as he led me to the sofa. He sat me down and gave me the tea he held in his other hand.

"Thank you" I still couldn't manage to say it so again it was just a whisper. I brought the tea to my lips and stopped myself trembling for long enough to take a sip. I shakily moved the cup from my lips and Yasu placed it on the near by table.

"Mai you should have a bath or shower. You can't stay in them wet clothes" Yasu said sweetly before taking his leave. All I could manage was a nod as he got up. Once he left I looked up at my surroundings. Ayako and Masako weren't there. They must be having dinner. Somehow I wasn't hungry. I picked myself up and stumbled to the bath room. I was still so weak. I ran a bath and took off my wet clothes that were uncomfortably sticking to me. Once my bath was run with hot water I climbed in and tried to enjoy to soothing water against my skin. Sadly not even that helped much. My mind subconsciously replayed the events from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1

I don't own anything

recap

Once my bath was run with hot water I climbed in and tried to enjoy to soothing water against my skin. Sadly not even that helped much. My mind subconsciously replayed the events from earlier.

End of recap

Flash Back

I came out side to see the beautiful yet murky lake that had been in my mind for a while. The peaceful scenery tainted with blood. I didn't notice till I had reached the foot of the bridge, that I wasn't alone. There stood a boy. The beautiful boy that I knew so well. He looked at one with nature as he peered over the bridge at the lake. His pitch black hair dancing gently in the wind. He didn't look away from the lake but he did know I was there.

"I am leaving" He whispered, sadness present in his words. I felt a shooting pain in my chest. I started shaking, trembling.

"Leaving. Leaving where?" I asked, instantly regretting it. Deep in my heart I knew what he meant. It was like I couldn't except it. I wanted him to say he would be back or say he wasn't leaving to somewhere far. His words would hurt me other wise... And I was right. Naru faced me, his blue eyes looked as though he was looking through me or past me, not at me.

"I'm leaving for England" He said not letting himself show the emotion that was clear in his eyes. Mai looked down at the ground as she thort off the stream of tears that threatened to fall any second now. As she thort about the situation, the harder she had to fight. She bit down on her lip harder. She even drew blood. She begged herself to stay strong but... he was the one thing she wanted most.

"P-please don't, please don't leave me- Naru. I- I don't- I don't know what I would do- if you left. I- I love you so much" Mai confessed between sobs, still looking down. She didn't care if she sounded stupid. He told her she was everyday. All she cared about was him staying. Naru was shocked about her confession.

"Mai I-" Naru said after ditching his mask and adopting a caring look. He was cut off by Mai. She clenched her eyes shut and covered her ears. She was no longer able to stop her tears, as one stray graced her cheek. She curled up slightly.

"Naru please. I don't think- I don't think I can handle rejection. It would- It would brake me Naru. Please don't- please don't brake me Naru" Mai sobbed louder. Naru noticed she was trembling more. She looked so helpless, so vulnerable.

"Mai, is it me you love? Or is it Gene?" Those simple words took everything good in this world away from me. The dam burst and my tears flowed freely. I couldn't stop the sobs and cry of sadness and pain. He rejected me but if felt like someone had driven a knife through my heart. "I thought so. You will see him again Mai... some day" Naru informed with sad smile, his eyes glazed as if fighting a tear or two. I was still looking down when I turned away. He took his leave and left me alone to deal with my heart brake. When Naru was out of sight the rain poured down. It was like the heavens were crying too.

End of flash back


End file.
